Payment
by Keylovemelt
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, adalah seorang namja playboy yang suka mempermainkan perasaan pasangannya, baik yeoja atau namja sekalipun. Sementara Lee Donghae adalah sahabat yang sama playboynya dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka bertaruh siapa yang bisa meniduri Sungmin—adik kelas mereka yang terkenal innocent seantero sekolah. KYUMIN YAOI don't like don't read newbie tteba..
1. Chapter 1

Payment

Cho Kyuhyun, adalah seorang namja playboy yang suka mempermainkan perasaan pasangannya, baik yeoja atau namja sekalipun. Sementara Lee Donghae adalah sahabat yang sama playboynya dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka bertaruh siapa yang bisa meniduri Sungmin—adik kelas mereka yang terkenal innocent seantero sekolah—terlebih dulu akan menjadi pemenangnya. Dan siapa sangka, Ternyata Sungmin diam-diam menyukai Cho Kyuhyun? Dan Kyuhyun menjadi pemenang taruhan itu. Lalu bagaimana nasib Sungmin setelah di telantarkan Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : I do own the plot, but all character isn't mine.**

**Warning : Yaoi, boyXboy, alternative universe (AU), possible Out Of Character (OOC), typo(s), monotone, DLDR, author labil.**

.

Yeah, just enjoy…

.

.

**Name: Lee Sungmin**

**Status: Male Pregnant**

**Positive**

Matanya memandang pada sebuah kertas dengan sendu. Bagaimanapun ia lihat tetaplah tak berubah tulisan dalam kertas itu. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu polos. Bagaimana mungkin Cho Kyuhyun mencintainya? Ia terlalu naïf! Harusnya ia sadar diri. Harusnya ketika Kyuhyun menembaknya ia tak dengan mudahnya percaya begitu saja. Harusnya di hari ketika Kyuhyun mengajaknya ke apartemennya ia menolak. Harusnya ia sadar, mana ada orang yang setelah pernyataannya di terima langsung mengajaknya ke apartemen? Kalau toh ada, pasti ada maunya. Harusnya begini… harusnya begitu…

—tapi semuanya terlambat.

Semuanya sudah terjadi. Bahkan ia masih ingat secara jelas bagaimana gelak tawa Kyuhyun setelah menyetubuhinya. Bagaimana raut wajah Donghae yang merasa kalah. Bagaimana mata Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang menatapnya jijik. Dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika Kyuhyun membuangnya begitu saja setelah berkata hal yang menyakitinya.

"**Menjijikan"**—hanya satu kata yang di ucapkan Kyuhyun.

Namun satu kata itu mampu membuat segala dunia milik Sungmin hancur.

Menjijikan… menjijikan… menjijikan…

—kata itu terus berputar di kepalanya

-AH! Ya, ia memang SANGAT MENJIJIKAN benar kata Kyuhyun.

Ia hanya namja menjijikan yang dengan bodohnya menerima pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun waktu itu. Menjijikan… bahkan ia masih ingat wajah bahagianya ketika Kyuhyun menyatakan cinta padanya.

Tanpa sadar air mata jatuh di pelupuk matanya.

Hiks

Semakin lama semakin deras mengalir. Ia tidak sedih. Ia marah. Ia benci dengan pria brengsek itu. Kebenciannya memuncak dan bercampur dengan kemarahan yang tak terlampiaskan membuatnya menangis. Belum lagi, bagaimana masa depannya? Apa yang bisa di harapkan dari masa depan namja abnormal yang mengandung?

Sungguh mengingat di dalam perutnya tertanam benih Cho brengsek itu membuatnya ingin menggugurkannya sekarang juga. Namun ia masih memiliki hati untuk tidak membunuh bayi yang tidak berdosa, terlebih itu darah dagingnya sendiri.

Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Apa mereka masih mau menerimanya setelah ia membawa aib ini? Atau mereka akan mengusirnya dari rumah? Dan bagaimana perasaan ummanya yang selama ini merawatnya dengan baik? Ia yakin mereka akan kecewa.

Ia tak bisa terus menerus menutupi kehamilannya. Cepat atau lambat ia harus mengatakan pada orangtuanya tentang apa yang terjadi padanya! ini bukanlah hal yang dapat di tutupi seperti noda spidol di baju.

Membayangkan bagaimana wajah umma dan appanya nanti membuatnya tangisnya semakin keras.

"**Umma… appa… mianhae… Cho Kyuhyun, aku pastikan kau akan membayar semuanya… aku bersumpah demi bayi yang ku kandung"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini seperti biasa, Sungmin berangkat sekolah berjalan kaki dari apartemennya. Matanya sembab karena menangis semalaman. Sebenarnya ia sangat malas untuk berangkat sekolah hari ini namun ia sadar diri, orang tuanya sudah susah payah menyekolahkannya dan ia tak bisa seenaknya saja membolos. Itu sama saja tak menghargai jeripayah orangtuanya. Meskipun orangtuanya terbilang cukup kaya, ia tak bisa seenaknya. Sejak kecil itu yang ditanamkan sang umma padanya.

Tak sadar ia telah sampai di lorong sekolahnya. Entah kenapa pandangannya mengabur. Mungkin akibat ia tak sarapan cukup hari ini. Mengingat isi perutnya segera keluar setelah sarapan. Dalam hati ia merutuki Kyuhyun yang telah membuatnya seperti ini.

"Anyeong Min!"

Sapaan seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan sahabatnya Lee Hyukjae atau biasa di panggil Eunhyuk sedang tersenyum cerah kepadanya. Mau tak mau ia membalas dengan senyum lemah. Ia sedang malas tersenyum hari ini. Sementara Eunhyuk mengerenyit, ia menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Sungmin.

"Sungmin? Kau baik-baik saja? Kelihatannya kau tidak bersemangat" ujar Eunhyuk seraya menatap Sungmin khawatir.

Sementara yang ditanyai hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tak apa Hyuk… hanya saja—umbh—hoek… hoek" Sungmin segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Mual, pusing, rasanya kepalanya berputar-putar sejak tadi pagi. Apa ini yang dinamakan morning sick? Rasanya sungguh tidak nyaman—batinnya.

"Astaga Sungmin! Kau benar tak apa-apa? Perlu kuantar ke UKS?" Eunhyuk memegangi sahabatnya sedikit kaget dengan reaksi Sungmin yang tiba-tiba mual-mual.

Sementara Sungmin menggeleng dan segera berlari meninggalkan Eunhyuk menuju ke toilet.

Eunhyuk hendak menyusul namun bel tanda pelajaran dimulai membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Toilet**

Sungmin muntah di wastafel, namun yang keluar melewati kerongkongannya hanyalah cairan lambung yang pahit. Setelah merasa mualnya sudah reda, ia menyalakan keran dan berkumur beberapa kali. Ia hendak meninggalkan toilet sebelum ia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari bilik toilet paling pojok.

"Aaah~ Kyuhyun Sunbae… hen-tikan Aaah~"

"Sssh… sebentar lagi baby~"

Telinga Sungmin memanas mendengar nama Kyuhyun di sebut-sebut. Dan entah kenapa tanpa di perintah otaknya, tubuhnya bergerak ke bilik itu dan menendang pintunya keras. Sontak pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan adegan tak senonoh antara Kyuhyun dan seorang yeoja yang keadaanya sudah mengenaskan dengan kancing kemeja yang tak lagi di tempatnya, bra yang sudah tak menutupi dadanya, dan ah, kedua kaki yang mengangkang di atas Kyuhyun. Cih, apa mereka sudah tidak waras eoh? Melakukan sex di sekolah?

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN! APA KERJAANMU SETIAP HARI HANYA MENGHAMILI ORANG EOH?" teriak Sungmin marah.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang kegiatannya di ganggu dengan bodohnya masih sempat sempatnya menjawab "Tentu saja tidak, aku tak pernah mengeluarkannya di dalam"

Sungmin mendecih, apanya yang tidak pernah mengeluarkannya di dalam? Jadi yang waktu dengannya tidak di hitung? Mengingatnya membuat Sungmin kesal, sekaligus malu karena dengan perkataan Kyuhyun tadi secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun hanya pernah keluar di dalamnya. Astaga apa yang ia pikirkan! Kyuhyun bisa saja berbohong kan? Ck! Kenapa ia jadi aneh seperti ini? Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Namun belum saja Sungmin sampai ke pintu ia mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang membuat emosinya memuncak.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan baby~ jangan pedulikan lalat pengganggu itu"

Grrr. Sungmin geram. Apa kata Kyuhyun tadi? Lalat pengganggu? Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar, setidaknya sebelum keluar ia akan menghadiahkan sebuah bogem mentah pada lelaki kurang ajar itu.

Ia hendak menghampiri Kyuhyun sebelum matanya menemukan hal yang lebih menarik dari pada memukul Kyuhyun. Ia menyeringai setan. Khukhukhu ia harap Kyuhyun menyukai hadiahnya—tentu dalam arti sarkasme.

Segera ia mengendap endap, membawa ember yang berisi air bekas mengepel yang tadi tak sengaja di temukannya. Sedikit mengerenyit merasakan bau tak sedap yang menguar dari air itu. Tapi tak apa-apa, toh bukan dia yang akan merasakan nikmatnya mandi air bekas pel.

Satu… dua… BYUR!

"Kyaaa~/Agggh!" terdengarlah teriakan dua orang yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun dan yeoja tadi. Sungmin tertawa puas melihat keadaan kedua orang itu yang tak ubahnya seperti tikus kecebur got.

"BWAHAHA! Menyukai hadiahku sunbae? Aku doakan semoga kau mengidap penyakit kelamin setelah ini~ pai-pai!" dan setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sungmin segera berlari meninggalkan toilet. Tak mempedulikan Kyuhyun yangmenyumpah serapah padanya.

"YAK! LEE SUNGMIN! AWAS KAU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hihihihi… rasakan itu Cho Kyuhyun brengsek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin terlihat sangat bahagia saat ini. Entah kenapa rasanya senang sekali setelah mengerjai Kyuhyun dan seorang yeoja tak dikenal tadi. Sementara itu Eunhyuk merasa heran dengan sahabat—yang sekaligus teman sebangku—nya yang sedari tadi terus senyum-senyum sendiri. Padahal ia yakin, tadi pagi ia melihat Sungmin murung. Entahlah, Sungmin terlihat seperti orang yang habis menang lotre di toilet.

"Ne, Minnie… kau terlihat bahagia"

"Hu-um" Sungmin mengangguk

"Ada apa? Padahal tadi pagi kau terlihat murung"

"Umm… tidak ada apa-apa"

"Ayolah, ceritakan padaku… aku tahu sedang ada apa-apa di sini" bujuk Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menggeleng "Nanti saja… ini sedang pelajaran Kang sonsaengnim. Ia sangat mengerikan kalau mara-"

"YAK DISANA! LEE SUNGMIN DAN LEE HYUKJAE! KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Tapi sonsae-" cicit Eunhyuk.

"TIDAK ADA TAPI TAPIAN! KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!"

-Dan Eunhyuk seketika itu juga menyesal mengajak Sungmin mengobrol tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini semua salahmu, kita jadi tidak ikut pelajaran kan?" rutuk Sungmin.

"Ne, mianhae" sesal Eunhyuk.

"Yah, tak apalah. Yang penting sekarang kita akan kemana? Hanya berdiam diri didepan kelas saja? Ayolah, itu membosankan" Sungmin mempoutkan bibir shape M nya. Sekarang moodnya yang baik jadi turun gara-gara Eunhyuk.

"Yeah, bagaimana kalau kita ke atap? Lumayan juga, hitung-hitung membolos tanpa hukuman" usul Eunhyuk.

"Ide bagus"

Sungmin segera menggandeng Eunhyuk dan berjalan menuju atap. Namun langkah mereka terhenti ketika orbs mereka menangkap sosok Donghae yang sedang berciuman dengan seorang yeoja di koridor kelas yang sepi itu. Sungmin menoleh ke Eunhyuk, dan ia melihat sahabatnya kini mematung dengan rahang mengeras. Sungmin memang bodoh, namun ia bukanlah orang yang tidak peka. Ia tahu, kalau sahabatnya itu menyimpan perasaan pada Donghae, selayaknya ia menyimpan perasaan pada Kyuhyun—brengsek—itu. Maka dari itu, ia segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan berlari meninggalkan Donghae yang masih berciuman panas di koridor tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tak apa Hyukkie?" ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Ne, Gwaenchana"

Eunhyuk berbohong. Sungmin tahu itu. Karena jelas sekali terlihat lelehan air mata di pelupuk matanya. Bagaimana baik-baik saja ketika melihat orang yang kita cintai bermesraan dengan orang lain. Ia memang lelaki lemah, Eunhyuk mengakui itu. Namun bukan maunya menjadi lemah seperti ini. Hanya saja terlalu sesak di dada ketika melihatnya. Dan sampai sekarang tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

"Astaga, jangan menangis Hyukkie… air matamu terlalu berharga untuk pria sepertinya"

"A-aku tidak menangis… A-aku hanya—cih! Kau beruntung Kyuhyun sekarang denganmu"

Sungmin mengerjap mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk. Tidak! Itu sama sekali tidak benar!

"Kau salah Hyukkie-ah! Mereka hanya mempermainkanku!"

Kali ini Eunhyuk yang mengerjap heran. "Maksudmu?"

Sungmin menghela nafas, mungkin ini saatnya ia bercerita pada Eunhyuk, "Hyukkie-ah, mereka hanya menjadikanku bahan taruhan" Sungmin memandang sendu lantai di bawahnya. Melihat tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Eunhyuk ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Mereka, Donghae dan Kyuhyun bertaruh, siapa yang meniduriku pertama kalilah yang jadi pemenangnya. Dan setelah Kyuhyun menang, ia mencampakkanku" lirih Sungmin.

"M-maksudmu Kyuhyun dan—kau telah melakukannya?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Dan Eunhyuk menatap tidak percaya pada sahabatnya.

"Astaga, Lee Sungmin! Kau mengalaminya dan kau masih bisa tersenyum seperti tadi? Aku tak habis fikir denganmu" Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku lelah menangis semalaman Hyukkie, apa tak boleh aku tersenyum sedikit saja" Sungmin tersenyum miris.

"B-bukan begitu Sungminnie… aku hanya khawatir kau-"

"Tenanglah! Aku hanya bercanda saja tadi. Sudahlah, aku sedang tak ingin membahasnya saat ini"

Eunhyuk terdiam. Bagaimana bisa kedua orang sunbaenya melakukan hal seperti itu pada sahabatnya. Itu sangatlah keji. Mengingat sahabatnya yang satu itu bukan anak yang suka mencari masalah. Apalagi pada sunbaenya. Kejam sekali jika Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya menganggapnya sebagai permainan semata. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata orang yang dicintainya sangat kejam.

"Kau benar tak apa?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Tenang saja… aku diciptakan untuk kuat"

Yah, dasar Sungmin! Selalu saja mengelak—batin Eunhyuk. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, sudah begitu watak sahabatnya. Ia memang bukan orang yang suka merepotkan orang lain.

Eunhyuk terkekeh "Ne~ aku tahu… namun jangan sungkan jika kau butuh bantuanku" Eunhyuk mengacak rambut Sungmin kasar. Hal itu sukses membuat empunya mendengus kesal namun sedetik kemudian tersenyum.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku memang butuh bantuanmu hyukkie~" Sungmin menyeringai.

Eunhyuk sedikit heran melihat perubahan ekspresi Sungmin.

"Bantuan apa?"

"…"

Saat itu Eunhyuk bersumpah ia baru saja melihat orang lain di dalam diri seorang Lee Sungmin. Dan oh! Apakah orang yang baru saja bicara tadi benarlah lee Sungmin yang ia kenal? Jika benar, aktingnya sangat bagus untuk seorang yang bukan public figur.

Ah,satu lagi… ia menarik ucapanya yang berkata bahwa Sungmin bukanlah orang yang suka merepotkan orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggerutu. 'Acara'-nya tadi harus berhenti karena diganggu oleh tikus kecil bernama Lee Sungmin. Suatu kehormatanlah baginya karena namanya diingat oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sosok yang paling tampan dan kaya seantero high school. Tadinya Kyuhyun ingin membiarkannya saja setelah menang taruhan, mengingat ia kasihan pada namja kecil itu. Yah, kyuhuyun menganggap bahwa dengan tidak mempedulikan namja itu adalah ganti kata maafnya karena mempermainkannya. Lagipula Sungmin itu namja, ia pasti tak akan dirugikan banyak dari hal itu—selain rasa sakit tentunya—namun mengingat apa yang dilakukan namja itu hari ini, tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun geram. Apa yang namja itu perbuat sungguh merendahkan harga dirinya. Terutama di hadapan yeoja tadi. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Ia sudah menyuruh pelayannya untuk membawakan baju ganti. Sementara ini ia sedang mandi di shower gedung olahraga. Dan sepanjang ia mandi, namanya tak berhenti merutuki seorang Lee Sungmin. Ia bersumpah akan membalas perbuatan namja itu hari ini juga.

"Akan ku balas berkali kali lipat dengan apa yang kau perbuat. Camkan itu Lee Sungmin"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Yah… saya tau ini jelek dan banyak typo but reader yang cantik dan cakep mind to rnr? Please…?


	2. Chapter 2

Payment

Cho Kyuhyun, adalah seorang namja playboy yang suka mempermainkan perasaan pasangannya, baik yeoja atau namja sekalipun. Sementara Lee Donghae adalah sahabat yang sama playboynya dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka bertaruh siapa yang bisa meniduri Sungmin—adik kelas mereka yang terkenal innocent seantero sekolah—terlebih dulu akan menjadi pemenangnya. Dan siapa sangka, Ternyata Sungmin diam-diam menyukai Cho Kyuhyun? Dan Kyuhyun menjadi pemenang taruhan itu. Lalu bagaimana nasib Sungmin setelah di telantarkan Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

.

**Special thanks buat yang udah Review/ Follow/ Fav (Love you ALL)**

**Chochoi; 5351; Joyers1214; meotmeot; lizuka . myori(Double Thanks^,^); Sapphiregirl; 137love; Guest; sissy; sary nayolla; winecouple; Adekyumin joyer; ShinjiWoo920202; gorjazsimba(double thanks!); hyukies; lau; keytakaoru; E-Ming; WineKyumin137; S. ELF137(Triple thanks!^^); abilhikmah; Cho Min Hwa; Chella-KMS (Double thanksXD); NandyaputriKpopersBestFriendofYuNaCha; Princejoy; cho min hae(Double thanks); Lingpark**

Ahhh… saya senang sekalii sungguh… makasih banget buat yang review/Fav/ Follows *Kecup satu satu* #di tendang

Kalian baik sekali sungguh…. Udah mau ngereview/fav/follow ff saya yang gaje ini… Ahh nah loo… tuh kan jadi sangkin senengnya senyum senyum sendiri kaya orgil…

Makasih juga buat siders yang udah baca ff saya (itupun kalo ada)^^

Ne… sebenarnya saya bingung mau bales review kalian di PM inbox atau disini aja… Karena kalo di PM takutnya kalian keganggu (buat yang login) tapi akhirnya saya putusin buat rangkuman jawaban singkat review kalian di sini…

Oke…

Ada yang bilang kalau ff ini sebaiknya di taruh di Rate M buat amannya… tapi saya bingung… ini kan ngga ada NC -walaupun nyerempet dikiiit-… agghh seyadong-yadongnya saya saat ini belum bisa bikin NC… kalo baca sih getol.. jadi nggak saya pindah ratenya ya… gapapa ya…

Yang minta flashback sabar ya… nanti juga ada kapan waktunya hehe minus adegan'ehem' tapi ya..#digetokpalu *bercanda kok hehe*

Reaksi ortu? Hmm, kita liat aja nanti…

Yosh… semoga nggak bosen sama ff saya^^

EnJOY..

**Disclaimer : I do own the plot, but all character isn't mine.**

**Warning : Yaoi, boyXboy, alternative universe (AU), possible Out Of Character (OOC), typo(s), monotone, DLDR, author labil.**

.

Chapter 2 –lets play together-

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk kini sedang berada di atap, menunggu kedatangan Sungmin yang tadi menawarkan membawakan bekal miliknya. Ini sudah jam istirahat, yang berarti jam mengajar Kang sonsaengnim sudah berakhir. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena Sungmin mau bersusah payah membawakan bekalnya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Sungmin-nya tidak berubah menjadi jahat. Masih tetap baik seperti dulu. Hanya saja tadi ia hanya melihat sisi Sungmin yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat mungkin? Entahlah, ia merasa ia pernah melihat wajah Sungmin yang seperti tadi. Tapi kapan? Ia juga tak terlalu peduli.

BRAK

Eunhyuk terlalu asyik melamun sehingga ia sedikit terkejut mendengar gebrakan pintu di atap. Matanya seketika menatap tak suka pada pemandangan di depannya. Dimana Donghae dan seorang yeoja yang tadi ia temui di lorong masih tetap bercumbu. Yak! Karena lorong ramai mereka pindah ke atap eoh? Ck! Benar-benar pilihan tempat yang sangat-sangat buruk—batin Eunhyuk sebal. Astaga! Ia sangat jelas tahu kalau Donghae itu namja playboy. Tetapi melihat Donghae bercumbu dengan yeoja setiap saat tentu bukanlah hal yang diinginkannya. Rasanya Eunhyuk ingin lari dan menangis sekarang juga. Namun tidak bisa. Ia tak akan menangis kecuali Sungmin ada di sampingnya. Ia tidak bisa berteriak, karena jika ia melakukannya suaranya akan pecah. Ia tidak bisa bergerak, karena ia tak yakin ia bisa menahan dirinya untuk melabrak mereka. Alhasil ia hanya terdiam mematung melihat adegan itu.

Donghae yang tadinya sedang asyik mencumbui gadisnya merasa sedikit terusik melihat ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Sebenarnya sejak ia masuk ia sudah sadar kalau ada orang lain selain mereka—ia dan yeoja itu. Namun ia pikir, orang itu akan langsung pergi begitu melihatnya make out. Tapi ternyata pikirannya salah. Orang itu masih saja disitu, padahal ia yakin waktunya sudah cukup lama untuk orang yang sedang terkejut kembali ke kesadarannya. Ia jadi semakin risih. Apa orang itu pikir dirinya ini tontonan life gratis?

Donghae menyudahi sesi makeoutnya, membuat yeoja tadi mengerang kesal. Ia kemudian memberi isyarat kepada yeoja itu untuk pergi. Bibir yeoja itu mengerucut sebal, namun tetap mengikuti perintahnya. Walaupun dengan kaki yang menghentak hentak. Donghae sedikit menyesal. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah kehilangan selera untuk melanjutkannya. Ia membalikkan badannya ke arah orang yang memperhatikannya tadi. Menatap namja itu tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Eoh? Namja mesum" ucap Donghae dengan nada tak suka.

Eunhyuk masih terdiam. Apanya yang mesum? Bukankah harusnya Donghae yang mesum karena melakukan make out di sekolah? Dan lagi apa katanya? 'Apa yang kau lakukan?' bukankah dengan melihat saja Donghae bisa tahu Eunhyuk sedang apa?

Ingin ia menjawab begitu, namun pada akhirnya yang bisa ia lakukan hanya membuat gestur aneh seperti mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Kemudian menghela nafas.

"Kau tuli? Atau bisu?" sindir Donghae.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu setelahnya kembali menghela nafas. Ia bingung mau berkata apa pada Donghae. Tidak mungkin ia dengan berkata dengan frontal kalau ia mencintai namja di depannya itu kan? Ah, ia bingung. Susah untuk menjelaskan perasaannya. Oleh karena itu jadilah ia menghela nafas lagi untuk ketiga kalinya.

Sementara itu Donghae geram. Sudah dua kali pertanyaannya tidak di jawab. Dan Donghae bukanlah orang yang sabar.

"Yak! Kau menghinaku? Katakan sesuatu atau akan ku pastikan wajahmu akan hancur saat pulang nanti!" Donghae menarik kerah kemeja Eunhyuk dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukulnya. Sementara Eunhyuk gelagapan diperlakukan begitu.

"T-tunggu… B-bukan begitu maksudku…" gagap Eunhyuk.

"Lalu apa maksudmu huh!?" Donghae semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"Y-yahh! K-kau tahu… aku h-hanya ..umm sedikit terkejut kau melakukan hal err s-seperti 'itu'"

Mendengar hal itu, Donghae mendengus kasar seraya menghempaskan Eunhyuk agak keras sehingga tubuh namja itu jatuh menubruk lantai di bawahnya.

"Kau berkata seperti itu tapi tadi kau melihatku seperti melihat tontonan porn life. Tak berkedip sama sekali, seperti remaja mesum"

"Bukankah dia yang mesum" cicit Eunhyuk pelan. Namun sayang hal itu masih bisa di dengar oleh Donghae.

"Apa katamu!? Mesuman mana dengan kau yang memelototiku seperti tadi eh?" bantah Donghae, tidak terima di bilang mesum oleh namja yang jelas-jelas –menurutnya—lebih mesum darinya.

"A-apa!? Hei! Kau baru saja secara tidak langsung mengakui kalau kau mesum! Jangan seenaknya saja memfitnahku mesum, dasar mesum!" ujar Eunhyuk membela diri.

'Benarkah?' pikir Donghae.

ASTAGA!

Ia baru saja berkata 'Mesuman mana?' Bodohnya ia! Diam-diam dalam hati Donghae merutuki ucapannya tadi.

"Y-yah! Oke… aku mesum dan kau lebih mesum dariku pangeran mesum! Dan aku tidak sudi dibilang mesum oleh orang yang lebih mesum dariku" bela Donghae pada dirinya sendiri.

"Enak saja kau bilang! Kalau seandainya aku pangeran mesum kau apa? Rajanya mesum eh?! Sudah ku bilang, tadi aku hanya sedang terkejut!" Ujar Eunhyuk tak mau kalah.

"Jika terkejut harusnya kau pergi!"

"Mana bisa aku pergi sementara aku terlalu shock melihat hal seperti itu dua kali dalam sehari!"

"Memangnya aku peduli?"

Eunhyuk sebal. Ia tidak tahu kalau Donghae bisa semengesalkan ini.

"YAAK! Kau harus peduli karena aku sudah berbaik hati membiarkanmu make out di koridor tadi! Cih! Kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku, bukannya malah mengotori mataku lagi dengan hal tidak senonoh tadi" rutuk Eunhyuk.

"A-apa katamu?" Donghae terkejut. Jadi namja ini juga melihatnya di lorong tadi? Astaga! Ia malu sekali. Ia memang playboy. Tapi bukan gayanya untuk bercinta di muka umum. Yah, setidaknya ia masih sedikit punya rasa malu.

"Apa perlu ku ulang lagi huh? Kau mengataiku tuli tapi kau sendiri lebih tuli dariku" ejek Eunhyuk.

"YAK—kau kurang aj-"

"Hyuk- Hae?"

Belum sempat Donghae mengatai Eunhyuk seseorang datang memotongnya.

Sungmin masuk ke atap, ia mengerenyit melihat ternyata ada orang lain selain sahabatnya. Sementara pembicaraan Eunhyuk dan Donghae tentang 'oh-siapa-yang-mesum' terhenti seketika Sungmin masuk.

"Lee Sungmin?" Donghae memanggil Sungmin. Nadanya terkesan mengejek. Sungmin agak kesal tapi ia diam saja. Ia memilih untuk mengelihkan pandangan pada Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie~ ayo kita makan bekal bersama" Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Hu-um… tapi-"

"Ayolah… aku sudah susah payah membuatkan ini untukmu semalaman" ujar Sungmin manja seraya beraegyo. Membuat Eunhyuk yang disuguhi aegyo terheran-heran.

Apa maksud Sungmin?

Bukankah kotak bekal itu miliknya? Lalu kenapa Sungmin mengaku-akukan bekalnya?

"He-"

"Oh, jadi rupanya kau sudah mendapat pengganti Kyuhyun? Cepat sekali.. cukup hebat untuk ukuran orang yang kelihatannya polos sepertimu"

Belum sempat Eunhyuk bicara, Donghae memotongnya dengan ucapan sindiran untuk Sungmin. Eunhyuk yang mengetahui hal sebenarnya menjadi marah dan akan segera membalas ucapan itu. Namun, Sungmin terlebih dahulu membalasnya.

"Bukan urusanmu" Sungmin berkata dingin. Ia sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan Donghae sekarang.

Donghae terbahak seraya bertepuk tangan. "Ooh, cocok sekali… namja bekasan dan namja mesum, kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat serasi"

"Pergilah! Tawamu membuat aku mual" geram Sungmin.

"Oh, santai saja… saat ini juga aku akan pergi… selamat bersenang senang"

Dan dengan itu Donghae melangkah pergi. Sementara Sungmin menatapnya nyalang. Pantat itu… pantat milik Donghae yang seakan sedang mengejeknya. Ingin sekali ia tendang dan membuat namja itu jatuh dari tangga saat itu juga. Supaya namja itu mati bersimbah darah. Namun sayang, Donghae adalah orang yang di sukai Eunhyuk. Ck! Gara-gara Eunhyuk ia jadi tidak bisa menendang pantat Donghae yang menyebalkan itu. ISSH!

"Yaakkk, Eunhyuk! Kau menyebalkaaaan!" dan karena Sungmin tidak bisa melampiaskan rasa marahnya pada Donghae, ia menyalahkan semuanya atas nama Eunhyuk. Dan mau tak mau ia melampiaskannya pada Eunhyuk pula.

"Yah rasakan ini rasakaaaan!" Sungmin mulai gila-gilaan menjambak rambut Eunhyuk sementara empunya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Awww… Appo Minnie! YAAAH! HENTIKAN—APPOYO"

"SUDAH DIAM SAJA! KAU MENYEBALKAAAN! INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU!" bukannya berhenti Sungmin malah semakin beringas menjambak rambut Eunhyuk.

"ASTAGAA! SAKIT MIN! APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU SEBENARNYA!?" Eunhyuk berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sungmin pada rambutnya. Namun nihil, jambakan Sungmin malah semakin keras.

"SUDAH KUBILANG DIAAAAM!"

"AARRRGHH"

Dan di atap siang itu, pada jam istirahat, terjadilah penganiayaan Sungmin pada Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Poor Hyukjae…

Kau tak seharusnya menghadapi Sungmin yang sedang mood swing…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kini telah selesai dengan acara mandinya. Sedikit lega karena bau yang dihasilkan cairan menjijikan yang disiramkan padanya sudah hilang. Namun tetap saja, rasa dongkolnya terhadap orang yang bernama lee Sungmin masih bercokol di hatinya. Untunglah, pelayannya dengan cepat membawakannya baju ganti. Dan tak lupa bonus untuk barang pesanannya yang lain. Tentu saja, barang itulah yang akan digunakannya untuk mengerjai Sungmin. Lihatlah Lee Sungmin, akan kupastikan kau menyesal telah mengusik Almighty Cho Kyuhyun—Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di atap, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang telah selesai dengan drama penyiksaannya tengah terengah-engah. Rasanya lelah sekali, terlebih Eunhyuk yang harus lari dari cengkraman Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin lelah karena mengarahkan sekuat tenaganya untuk menjambak Eunhyuk, walaupun tidak sampai membuat rambut Eunhyuk rontok karena Eunhyuk cukup cekatan menjegal tangannya.

"Sudah puas eoh? Menjambak rambutku sekuat tenaga?" ujar Eunhyuk sarkastis.

"Huum, rasanya lega sekali" Sungmin berujar tanpa dosa. Seolah hal tadi bukanlah hal yang besar.

Eunhyuk menatap tajam Sungmin. Hei! Ia kesakitan disini! Hanya itu responnya?

"Kau menyiksaku dan hanya itu yang kau katakan? Setidaknya ucapkanlah maafmu!"

"Untuk apa? Bukankah itu salahmu?"

"Salahku? Dasar aneh! Tiba-tiba saja kau mengaku-aku bekalku, mencari ribut dengan Donghae, dan tanpa alasan kau menjambakku" kesal Eunhyuk.

"Oke, untuk dua yang pertama itu memang aku yang mulai. Tapi aku melakukan yang ketiga karena kau menyukai Donghae" Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Huh?"

"Kau sangat menyukainya bukan?"

"…." Eunhyuk terdiam.

"Karena itu akupun tak bisa melukainya. Aku, seingin apapun aku menonjoknya sampai mati, tetap tak bisa melakukannya. Karena dengan melukainya sama saja dengan menghinamu"

Eunhyuk masih terdiam.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak suka jika ada orang yang menyakiti Donghae kecuali dirimu"

Eunhyuk mendengus.

"Siapa yang bilang kau tidak boleh memukul Donghae?"

Sungmin mengerenyit.

"Maksudmu? Kau mau mengelak? Tidak perlu, aku sudah tahu semuanya tentangmu" balas Sungmin

"Hei, aku belum selesai bicara. Kau tentu saja boleh menyakiti Donghae, tapi setelah melangkahi mayatku" Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Cih, itu sama saja bodoh. Penyakit posessivemu kambuh lagi"ejek Sungmin.

"Kau yang mulai Lee Sungmin!"balas Eunhyuk.

"Ya… ya…. Ya terserah, kau menang!" cibir Sungmin.

Suasana hening sejenak, sebelum Sungmin menawari Eunhyuk untuk makan bekalnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan dulu"

"Oh, oke, aku dengan senang hati memakan bekal yang kau akui buatanmu" ujar Eunhyuk sarkastik, masih sedikit kesal karena dijambak sekeras itu.

"YAK! LEE HYUKJAE! KAU JANGAN MULAI LAGI!" teriak Sungmin.

Eunhyuk terdiam. Sepertinya hari ini mood Sungmin naik turun. Biasanya Sungmin hanya mendengus kalau ia mulai api lagi.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Eunhyuk pelan. Agak ambigu memang, tapi Sungmin tahu maksudnya.

Sungmin menghela nafas.

"Aku hanya sedang kesal dengan Donghae. Aku ingin menunjukkan padanya kalau aku bisa punya pacar lain. Maafkan aku Hyukkie, aku egois melibatkanmu" akhirnya Sungmin mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya sejak tadi. Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya mengerti akan perasaan Sungmin dan memakluminya. Harusnya ia tidak berkata seperti itu pada Sungmin tadi. Lagipula…

"Tak apa… lagipula… kau sudah bilang sebelumnya jadi-"

"-'kau sudah bilang sebelumnya'? Jadi kau sudah sadar sekarang?" Sungmin mencibir.

Eunhyuk memutar matanya jengah. "Ayolah bocah Lee, salahkan dirimu yang sudah lama tak bermain peran denganku. 'lets play my own Truth or Dare together' Oh, aku tahu hal itu akan sangat merepotkan nantinya"

Sungmin terkekeh "Sadarlah, kau juga 'Lee' Hyukkie… "

"Apa boleh buat… marga Lee banyak peminatnya di korea"

Tawa Sungmin mengeras mendengarnya. Disusul dengan tawa Eunhyuk yang juga geli mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Namun tiba-tiba serentak mereka terdiam.

"Aku harap ini tak semerepotkan yang ku bayangkan Min. Terakhir kali kita melakukannya, kau hampir membuatku mati" ujar Eunhyuk serius.

"Ya, ku usahakan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi, semua murid SM high School berbondong-bondong keluar kelas. Sementara Kyuhyun kelihatan menunggu seseorang keluar dari kelasnya. Namun dahinya mengerut ketika tidak mendapati orang yang di carinya. Dan karenanya, ketika ia melihat orang terakhir keluar dari kelas ia putuskan untuk bertanya.

"Hei kau!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil oleh Kyuhyun kelihatan bingung dan menengok kanan kirinya. Mengetahui tak ada orang lain selain dirinya di situ ia membuat gesture 'kau-memanggilku?'menunjuk dirinya sendiri kemudian menatap bingung pada Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun agak kesal.

"Iya kau, siapa lagi"

"Oh, maaf. Ada apa Kyuhyun sunbae memanggiku?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu dimana Lee Sungmin?" ujar Kyuhyun tak mau berbasa-basi.

"Ah, dia dan Hyukjae tadi sempat disuruh keluar kelas karena mengobrol pada jam pelajaran Kang Sonsaengnim. Tapi sampai sekarang belum kembali" Jelas pemuda itu

"Oh…"

Dan Kyuhyun hanya melenggang masuk ke kelasnya. Ia hendak pulang, namun suara Kyuhyun menginterupsinya.

"Kau tahu ini milik siapa?" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada sebuah tas berwarna pink yang berada pada bangku pojok kelas dekat jendela.

"Lee Sungmin" ia menjawab

"Oh, kau boleh pulang sekarang" Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti.

Pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Sepertinya, aku punya ide yang lebih bagus…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin kini turun dari atap, mengingat bel pulang sudah lama berbunyi, dan mereka menunggu agar lorong tidak sesak. Namun ketika mereka sampai di kelas, Sungmin kebingungan karena tidak menemukan tas pinknya di mana-mana.

"Astaga! Siapa yang menyembunyikan tasku! Benar-benar kurang kerjaan" gerutu Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, carilah dengan pikiran yang tenang. Atau kau tak akan menemukannya karena tenagamu habis untuk marah-marah"nasehat Eunhyuk.

Merekapun mulai mencari di kolong-kolong meja dan lemari.

Karena sedang sibuk-sibuknya mencari tas Sungmin, mereka tidak sadar seseorang masuk.

"Mencari ini, Lee Sungmin?"

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin menoleh bersamaan. Namun Sungmin segera menyesalinya begitu melihat seringaian menyebalkan yang sangat ia kenal.

He is Cho—fuckin'—Kyuhyun

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati tas kesayangannya ada di tangan pria itu.

Ketika ia beranjak hendak mengambil tasnya Kyuhyun berlari, dan mau tak mau Sungmin mengejarnya.

"Hei! Kembalikan!"

Namun seolah hanya angin lalu Kyuhyun tetap berlari tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Sungmin yang meminta tasnya di kembalikan. Sampai akhirnya ia mencapai tempat tujuannya—tempat pembakaran sampah, yang tentunya apinya sudah dinyalakan oleh Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

Sungmin menatap horror Kyuhyun yang hendak melemparkan tasnya ke sana.

"Ti-tidak kumohon jangan!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Bruk

Mata Sungmin membulat.

Tas kesayangannya, yang ia beli dengan sisihan uang jajannya selama 1 bulan! Telah jatuh dalam bara api itu!

"AAARGH!" Sungmin berteriak dan secara kalap menerjang ke depan mengambil tasnya tanpa memperdulikan api masih menyala.

Ia kemudian berusaha memadamkan apinya dengan menginjak injak tas itu.

Untunglah, kelihatannya isi tas itu masih selamat. Meskipun tas kesayanganya tidak selamat TvT

"Syukur-"

BYUR!

Sungmin mematung. Barusan apa yang menyiramnya?

Itu terasa sangat lengket dan bau Amis bercampur busuk?

Jangan bilang kalau cairan itu T-Telur BUSUK!?

Rupanya saat ia lengah tadi Kyuhyun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menyerangnya dengan cairan itu. Mau balas dendam eoh?

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum puas.

"Menyukai hadiahku, Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin terdiam. Dan Kyuhyun mulai beranjak pergi.

"Cho Kyuhyun- oh, atau aku harus memanggilmu sunbaenim?"

Kyuhyun berhenti. Berbalik menghadap ke arah ia hendak meninggalkan Sungmin tadi.

"Ada apa memanggilku? Mau mengaku kalah?"

Sungmin menggeleng, namun ia terus mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Lalu?" dahi Kyuhyun mengerut

"A-Aku… ingin…-"

"Hmm?"

Sungmin berhenti, tepat di depan Kyuhyun.

Dan tiba-tiba…

Grep!

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Menggesek-gesekkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat kewalahan karena bau busuk yang menguar dari badan Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin tertawa setan.

"Rasakan! Dengen begini kau juga ikut bau sunbaenim!" tawa Sungmin mengeras

"YAK! Kurang ajar! Lepaskan aku LEE!" Kyuhyun meronta. Dan berhasil, ia berhasil lepas dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera lari dari Sungmin dan Sungmin mengejarnya.

"Yaak! Sunbaenim mau kemana kau! Aku masih ingin memelukmu"

Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri sekaligus mual karena badannya ikut berbau telur busuk.

"Dalam mimpimu Lee Sungmin! Pergi jauh-jauh sana!"

Setelah melihat Kyuhyun menjauh. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak serius mengejar Kyuhyun tadi. Ia kembali ke tempat tasnya berada. Mengambilnya, kemudian sedikit membersihkanyya dari debu yang menempel, walaupun masih tetap kotor karena ada bekas terbakar api di sekitarnya.

Sungmin menghela nafas.

"Sampai kapan kau di situ, Lee Hyukjae?"

Eunhyuk mendengus. "Kau sudah selesai?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, cih! kau bahkan tidak mencoba menolongku tadi" Sungmin mencibir

"Itu bukan urusanku Min"

"Aku tau"

Hening sejenak. Kemudian Eunhyuk buka suara.

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak bermaksud mengganggu kesenanganmu"

"Tak apa. Aku tahu kau menahan diri sejak tadi. Terima kasih"

Eunhyuk tersenyum "Sudah sewajarnya, sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang"

"Hu-um… Cih, badanku bau sekali. Sepertinya sabun di rumah akan habis"

Mereka berdua tertawa.

Tak ada yang tahu pasti sebenarnya apa yang membuat kedua orang ini bersahabat. Mereka terlihat aneh, sekilas hanya seperti kumpulan orang-orang innocent yang naïf. Namun benarkah begitu? Atau mereka hanya kumpulan orang hipokrit? Yang berpura pura innocent di hadapan semua orang? Tidak terlihat pasti. Tetapi, saat ini… yang cukup kau ketahui bahwa mereka memiliki rasa percaya yang kuat satu sama lain, sehingga terciptalah rasa saling mengerti satu sama lain. Dan rasa itulah yang menjadikan mereka berdua sepasang sahabat.

Tentunya, ada alasan mengapa Lee Hyukjae menjadi sahabat Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin telah sampai di rumah kontrakannya. Ia hendak membuka kunci pintu sebelum ia menyadari kalau pintunya tidak terkunci.

Belum sempat ia membuka pintu, pintunya telah keburu di buka olah seseorang dari dalam.

"Selamat datang Minni-"

"U-Umma?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku memang butuh bantuanmu hyukkie~" Sungmin menyeringai.

Eunhyuk sedikit heran melihat perubahan ekspresi Sungmin.

"Bantuan apa?"

"lets play my own Truth or Dare together"

Saat itu Eunhyuk bersumpah ia baru saja melihat orang lain di dalam diri seorang Lee Sungmin.

.

.

**TBC**

Arrggh… gimana ch 2 nya semoga nggak kecewa… saa… mind to RnR readersnim? Please…?


	3. Chapter 3

Minna~ Mel is back # dor

Ah, iya saya tahu ini lama bangeeet updatenya. Maaf, berhubung saya fokus UN dan persiapan ke Universitas jadi terbengkalai updatenya T.T makasih yang udah nunggu, follow, fav bahkan anonym review berkali-kali. Saya tahu kalo anonym review itu susah… kadang butuh waktu lama buat munculnya. Dan sekali lagi untuk yang sudah fav/follow/review Gumawo chingu… Aku cintaaaah kalian semuaaaahhhh! Poppooooh #digaplok

Nggak lupa buat silent readers.. makasih udah mau baca ff saya:D

Special thanks untuk yang review ch kemarin/ fav/ follow:

Min; 5351; sitapumpkinelf; winecouple; maximumelf; Titan18; HeePumpkin137; kyumin pu; LiveLovekyumin; lusiwonest; guest; bunnyblack . FLK. 136; snow. Drop. 1272; abilhikmah; KMalways89; babychoi137; sissy; ChellaKMS; lee sunri hyun; Adekyumin joyer; airi. Tokieda; meotmeot; NaizhuAmakusa; fariny; Quennymalf; zagiya. Joyers;mayasiwonest. Everlastingfriends; kyuminmi; 93nieYJ; cath0797; Cho sungkyu; kyumin2131; sitapumpkinelf; cutevilpinkiss; Chokyulate23; Manaka chan.

Chochoi; ; Sapphiregirl; 137love; Guest; sary nayolla; ShinjiWoo920202; gorjazsimba; hyukies; lau; keytakaoru; E-Ming; WineKyumin137; S. ELF137; Cho Min Hwa; NandyaputriKpopersBestFriendofYuNaCha; Princejoy; cho min hae; Lingpark

Ada yang ketinggalan? Semoga nggak ada…

Oh iya sampe lupa… kemarin ada yang Tanya…

Sungmin punya kepribadian ganda?

A: Engga kok chingu^^

Kyu balik suka sama min?

A: Tentunya udah pasti jawabannya kan?^^

Agak bingung bacanya?

A: Iya… saya tahu gaya penulisannya aneh=.= harus banyak belajar lagi.

Changming?

A: Ya… nanti di usahain chingu^^

Kenapa ming ngga cerita ke kyu?

A: belum waktunya^^

Typo banyak banget?

A: T.T saya nggak tahu… perasaan ch2 kemarin udah di cek… dan setelah di check ulang ada tapi ngak banyak banget huweee ;_; mungkin saya harus banyak belajar eyd yang baik dan benar.

Yossh! Ada yang belum di jawab? Semoga nggak ada… ne~ selamat menikmati ff yang semakin gaje iniㅠ.ㅠ semoga dapat menghibur~~ nananana~~

Enjoy~

Payment

Cho Kyuhyun, adalah seorang namja playboy yang suka mempermainkan perasaan pasangannya, baik yeoja atau namja sekalipun. Sementara Lee Donghae adalah sahabat yang sama playboynya dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka bertaruh siapa yang bisa meniduri Sungmin—adik kelas mereka yang terkenal innocent seantero sekolah—terlebih dulu akan menjadi pemenangnya. Dan siapa sangka, Ternyata Sungmin diam-diam menyukai Cho Kyuhyun? Dan Kyuhyun menjadi pemenang taruhan itu. Lalu bagaimana nasib Sungmin setelah di telantarkan Kyuhyun?

.

.

Disclaimer : I do own the plot, but not the chara.

Warning : Yaoi, boyXboy, alternative universe (AU), possible Out Of Character (OOC), typo(s) author males edit=.=, monotone, DLDR, author labil. Beware of horrible phrase, cursed phrase, mesum phrase-.-

.

.

Sungmin telah sampai di rumah kontrakannya. Ia hendak membuka kunci pintu sebelum ia menyadari kalau pintunya tidak terkunci.

Belum sempat ia membuka pintu, pintunya telah terlebih dulu di buka olah seseorang dari dalam.

"Selamat datang Minni-"

"U-Umma?" Sungmin terkejut mendapati ummanya sekarang ada di hadapannya. Pasalnya, ia tinggal sendirian dan biasanya ummanya akan mengabari terlebih dulu sebelum berkunjung.

"A-Astaga Sungmin, apa yang terjadi?" Lee Heechul—umma Sungmin—kaget mendapati putranya kini dalam keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan, dengan lendir berbau tidak sedap yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Senyum yang tadi tersungging di wajahnya pun memudar. Digantikan dengan ekspresi cemas dan khawatir.

Sementara itu, Sungmin menunduk, menggigit bibirnya, takut karena ummanya mendapati keadaannya yang seperti ini. Pikirannya bimbang, bingung antara berbohong atau berkata jujur saja pada ummanya.

"Yah! Lee Sungmin, jawab Umma!"ujar Heechul, agak membentak Sungmin. Rupanya rasa khawatir yang berlebihan membuatnya sedikit emosi.

Sungmin masih diam menunduk. Baginya menatap lantai jauh lebih menarik dari pada melihat wajah marah ibunya.

"Apa- kau di bully?"

Satu kalimat dari mulut ummanya membuat tubuhnya menegang seketika. Namun tidak berlangsung lama. Hanya sepersekian detik sebelum ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap ummanya dengan tatapan sendu. Namun masih tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Minnie…" panggil Heechul, menuntut penjelasan dari anaknya.

"U-umma…" Sungmin berfikir, alasan apa yang akan ia berikan pada ibunya.

"Umm… s-sebenarnya ini hanya permainan" Akhirnya ia menemukan satu. Bukan alasan yang terbaik memang, namun setidaknya bisa untuk sekedar mengalihkan persepsi ibunya sementara. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak terbiasa membual pada ibunya. Sehingga kini ia terlihat gusar dan gugup.

Sayangnya, Heechul menyadari itu.

"Permainan?" ia mengikuti arus pembicaraan putranya. Memberi ruang putranya untuk sejenak berbicara. Walaupun ia tahu kalau putranya sedang berbohong, setidaknya ia memberikan sedikit kepercayaan pada putranya. Kalaupun Sungmin benar-benar di bully maka pasti ada alasan yang kuat bagi Sungmin untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Hu-um" Sungmin mengangguk ragu. "Aku menyiram temanku dengan air pel dan ia membalasnya dengan –uhm- menyiram ku dengan cairan telur busuk" terang Sungmin. Sedikit banyak, ia berharap ummanya mempercayainya. Yah, lee Sungmin… sayangnya kau pembohong yang buruk.

"Kami bersenang-senang" lanjut Sungmin.

"Benarkah?" Heechul menatap tajam Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Maksudmu, temanmu yang bersenang-senang karena berhasil membakar tas-mu?"

HOLY CRAP!

Sungmin lupa kalau tas-nya terbakar. Diam-diam ia merutuki Kyuhyun karena dengan seenaknya membakar tas-nya.

"Kau mau cari alasan bohong apa lagi?"

Sungmin menggeleng "A- aku tidak berbohong! dia membakar tas-ku karena ia kesal aku menyiramnya dengan air bekas pel!"

"Lalu kenapa kau menyiramnya dengan air bekas pel?" selidik Heechul.

"I-Itu… aku kesal dengannya"

"Kesal? Apa yang menyebabkanmu kesal sampai seperti itu? Umma tahu kau bukanlah orang—"

"Ummmaa…" Sungmin memotong ucapan Heechul. Tidak sopan memang, namun apa daya… ia sudah jengah berdiri dari tadi. Yah, disamping itu ia ingin menghindari agar ummanya tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

Heechul menghela nafas. Ia tahu, Sungmin hanya ingin menghindari pertanyaannya. Tetapi sekali lagi ia berusaha untuk menghargai putranya.

"Sudahlah… Umma percaya padamu. Dan umma harap, kau tak mengecewakan umma"

Heechul kemudian menyuruh Sungmin untuk mandi dan mengeluh karena tak tahan berlama-lama dengan bau tak sedap telur busuk dari tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin hanya merengut kesal tapi sedetik kemudian tertawa.

Namun dalam batinnya kini terbayang satu hal.

'….Dan umma harap, kau tak mengecewakan umma'

。キュミンです。

"Lihat… itu Sungmin si pencuri kan?"

"Benar-benar anak itu… apa orang tuanya tak becus mendidiknya?"

"Cih, dasar lemah! Cengeng!"

"Sungmin pencuri"

"Tidak akan ada yang percaya padamu"

"Sekarang kau bukan hanya pencuri tapi pembunuh"

"Dasar pembunuh!"

"Umma kecewa padamu Minnie"

"PEMBUNUH!"

"AAARGHHH!"

Mimpi.

Sungmin bermimpi tentang masa lalu yang tak ingin diingatnya.

Ia mengerang kesal, dan kemudian segera menyambar air minum di meja nakas dekat tempat tidurnya. Diteguknya air itu tergesa-gesa, tak mempedulikan nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah.

PRANG!

Dibuangnya gelas itu sembarang arah tanpa mempedulikan pecahan kaca yang nanti—mungkin saja—akan melukai kakinya. Ia gemetar, tangannya menjambak surai hitamnya sendiri dengan frustasi.

Brengsek… brengsek… brengsek… ia bukan pembunuh!

Ia tak pernah dan tak akan pernah membunuh orang!

SIAL!

Mimpi sialan!

Tes… tes… tes…

"U-umma… hiks… bukan Minnie… tapi mereka…" Sungmin semakin frustasi hingga akhirnya menangis. Trauma masa lalu yang membuatnya benci jadi orang yang lemah. Ia benci sekali… kenapa ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan!? Sialan! Brengsek!

"Hiks… umma…"

Brak!

Pintu kamar terbuka menampakkan Heechul dengan wajah yang luar biasa panik. Dengan segera Heechul menghampiri putranya yang masih meringkuk dan sesenggukkan di atas kasur.

"Minnie…" Heechul membenamkan Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya.

"Hiks…. Umma… bukan Minnie"

"Cup…. Cup… iya sayang… umma percaya" Heechul membelai surai milik Sungmin dengan lembut.

Heechul terus saja mengelus Sungmin sampai akhinya Sungmin mulai tenang di dekapnya. Berangsur-angsur deru nafas Sungmin mulai teratur, dan saat itu pula Heechul melonggarkan dekapannya dan mendapati putra kesayangannya itu telah tertidur pulas. Heechul tersenyum pedih. Seandainya saja ia bisa jadi ibu yang baik untuk Sungmin. Sungmin pasti tidak akan perlu mengalami hal buruk itu. Seandainya saja ia lebih bisa menjaga dan mempercayai putranya. Seandainya saja-begitu pikir Heechul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya, dan mendapati kini dirinya tengah di kasur dengan posisi yang bisa dibilang tidak mengenakkan untuk posisi tidur. Ah, kebiasaan buruknya kambuh lagi. Ia segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan lebih terkejut mendapati orang lain di tempat tidurnya. Aish, bagaimana bisa ummanya kini tidur di sampingnya? Seingatnya setelah ia membersihkan tubuhnya sepulang sekolah, ia segera tidur dan—oh, ia melupakan bagian dimana ia bermimpi buruk ternyata.

Sungmin menghela nafas, selalu saja begini. Ia benci mimpi itu. Setelah sekian lama ia melupakannya, mengapa mimpi itu muncul kembali. Apa mungkin ini akibat dirinya yang stress karena Kyuhyun? Atau ini karena bawaan evil calon bayinya yang meniru Kyuhyun? Membullynya juga? Astaga, apakah sepanjang hidupnya tidak lepas dari pembullyan?

Bicara soal anak yang ada di dalam kandungannya, bukankah ia belum memberi tahu Kyuhyun tetang hal ini? Seharusnya Kyuhyun-lah yang pertama kali ia beritahu tentang hal ini, karena si evil itu merupakan calon ayah dari bayinya. Ah, ia pusing sekarang, bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tidak mau menerimanya? Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun semakin gencar megerjainya di sekolah? atau lebih parahnya lagi seluruh anak di sekolah tahu tentang dirinya dan mengejeknya? Ah bukan hanya itu, mungkin saja seluruh anak di sekolah itu akan membullynya. Bukan tidak mungkin karena Cho Kyuhyun adalah penguasa sekaligus pangeran yang di sukai yeoja di sekolahnya. Ck, merepotkan.

Ia bingung, kenapa hidupnya harus semerepotkan ini gara-gara cintanya yang naïf pada Cho Kyuhyun? Mengapa kenaifannya selalu di manfaatkan? Ah, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu terkejut mengetahui Kyuhyun hanya memanfaatkannya saja, karena ia memang sudah sering di manfaatkan. Hanya saja, kali ini dadanya terasa sesak. Ini Berbeda dengan saat dimana ia dimanfaatkan temannya dahulu. Rasanya seperti kau di bawa ke langit tertinggi kemudian di hempaskan keras keras ke permukaan bumi dan kepingan tubuhmu di rekatkan satu persatu kemudian diangkat lagi…. Di hempaskan lagi… seperti kau di beri kebahagiaan hanya untuk menderita.

'srek'

Sebuah gerakan kecil di kasurnya membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Ummanya terlihat mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Piyama putihnya terlihat kusut, mungkin karena terlalu banyak bergerak. Namun tetap saja, terlihat sangat manis, dan cantik. Ia beruntung punya umma yang baik dan cantik seperti Lee Heechul. Semua anak pasti mengharapkan memiliki umma se-sempurna ini.

Deg

Lalu bagaimana dengan anaknya?

Bagaimana perasaan anaknya ketika dewasa nanti mengetahui kalau ibunya adalah seorang laki-laki?

Bagaimana dengan anaknya di sekolah nanti? Apakak anaknya akan di bully dan di kerjai karena memiliki ibu seorang laki-laki?

Apalagi jika Kyuhyun tidak mau mengakuinya sebagai anak… anaknya pasti akan menderita!

Seperti dirinya

Sungmin ingin sekali menangis. Ia bodoh! Bagaimana bisa hal itu baru terfikirkan sekarang? Arggh! Ini semua karena dirinya yang ceroboh, dan mengakibatkan hal yang fatal pada kehidupan anaknya nanti.

Tidak! Sungmin tidak akan membiarkan anaknya lahir seperti itu. Sekalipun anaknya nanti lahir dari rahim seorang namja, anaknya haruslah menjadi orang terhormat dan tidak ada yang boleh merendahkannya. Tidak akan Sungmin biarkan hal buruk yang ia perbuat melukai anaknya, ia akan bertanggung jawab, maka dari itu ia harus memenangkan perminan ini… memenangkan hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dan membuatnya tak bisa lepas darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang. Tak ada yang berbeda hari ini. Semua berjalan seperti biasa. Sungmin memakan sarapanya dengan cukup lahap. Bersukur pagi ini morning sick-nya tidak terlalu parah, sehingga ia masih bisa makan seperti ini. Diam-diam ia tersenyum kecil, sedikit berterimakasih pada calon aegyanya.

Sementara Lee Heechul yang menyadari senyuman kecil putranya mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. Tangannya terjulur mengelus surai hitam putranya.

Sungmin menghentikan makannya sejenak dan menoleh ke arah Heechul yang sedang megelus surainya. Senyumnya pun bertambah lebar ketika melihat ummanya tersenyum.

"Kau bahagia Minnie?" Tanya Heechul. Raut wajahnya terlihat bahagia, namun tak di pungkiri ada segurat kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"Ne… Umma tidak perlu khawatir. Tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi" Sungmin mencoba tersenyum. Seolah berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia tahu benar ibunya masih sangsi atas kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin.

"Kau harus janji pada umma akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya jika kau siap"

Seketika senyum Sungmin memudar. Satu kesimpulan muncul di kepalanya. Ummanya tahu ia sedang berbohong.

"Maaf Umma" Sungmin menunduk. Bagaimana jika ummanya tahu kalau kini ia sedang mengandung? Terlebih dia seorang namja. Ia benar-benar menjijikan.

Heechul menghela nafasnya melihat putranya kembali murung.

"Gwaenchana chagiya… umma mengerti" Heechul tersenyum maklum. Walau jauh dalam hatinya ia merasa takut akan hal buruk yang sewaktu-waktu menimpa putranya.

"Gomawo umma"

Mereka berdua pun kembali melanjutkan acara sarapan paginya dalam diam. Suara dentingan piring dan sendok mendominasi ruang makan. Sungmin yang merasa jengah dengan suasana menyesakkan seperti itu akhirnya membuka suara.

"Umma…"

Heechul menoleh ke arak Sungmin. Menghentikan makannya sejenak.

"Hm? Ada apa chagi?"

"Uhm… boleh Minnie bertanya sesuatu?" Sungmin berujar ragu-ragu.

"Ne~"

"T-tapi ini hanya permisalan, jadi jangan di anggap serius ne… umma"

"Ne~" Heechul mulai jengah dengan pertanyaan putranya yang berputar-putar tak tentu arah.

"Uhm…" Sungmin masih setia menunduk, dan Heechul melanjutkan makannya karena terlalu lama menunggu Sungmin berbicara.

"Umm…, menurut umma bagaimana perasaan seorang anak yang mempunyai ibu…-" ucapan Sungmin menggantung. Ia menggigit bibirnya, agak ragu mengatakannya.

"Hm…?" (Heechul mengunyah makanannya)

—seorang laki-laki"

Uhuk-uhuk

Heechul tersedak makanan yang hendak di telannya. Dengan segera ia meraih air minum yang ada di dekatnya dan meneguknya cepat. Ia menatap Sungmin horror.

"Sungmin… Kau… jangan-jangan…"

Sungmin kalang kabut. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bertanya aneh-aneh. Jangan-jangan ummanya tahu kalau dia sedang hamil. Andwae!

"T-tidak umma… ini tidak seperti yang umma bayangkan, sungguh! Ini hanya permisalan saja" Cepat- cepat Sungmin menyangkal apa yang akan keluar dari mulut ummanya.

Namun tetap saja, Heechul masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"U-umma ini sudah semakin siang, Minnie berangkat sekolah dulu ne~ pai-pai" dan tanpa menghiraukan ibunya yang masih mematung di meja makan, Sungmin berlari meninggalkan rumahnya.

"T-tidak mungkin…—

.

—Ini tidak mungkin kan?—

—Sungmin…

.

.

.

—Tidak mungkin tahu kalau ibunya laki-laki"

Ah, kepalanya pening.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah… hah.. hah"

Sungmin mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Cukup lelah berlari lima blok dari rumahnya. Yah, tapi setidaknya untuk sementara ia berhasil kabur dari ummanya.

"Yah, Lee Sungmin pabbo" ujarnya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tak usah menanyakan hal-hal aneh seperti itu. Issh, salahkan saja mulutnya yang seenaknya berbicara.

Ha-ah, semoga saja keadaan di sekolah lebih baik. Setelah berhenti cukup lama, Sungmin pun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin telah sampai di depan sekolahnya. Namun, langkahnya sedikit risih. Karena… sedari tadi ia berjalan, semua orang menatapnya aneh. Ia mengerenyit bingung, adakah yang salah dengan penampilannya? Apakah dia bau? Sepertinya tidak. Lalu pakaiannya kurang rapih? Ah, tidak juga. Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahnya? Ck! What the hell is going on here?

"Sungmin!" seseorang menginterupsi langkahnya. Ah, lee Hyukjae lagi, entah kenapa sahabatnya itu gemar sekali menyapanya setiap pagi. Namun berbeda dari biasanya, kini Eunhyuk tidak tersenyum padanya. Melainkan menunjukkan raut wajah seakan akan melihat sesuatu yang paling mengerikan di dunia.

"Kenapa Hyukkie?"

"G-gawat…min fotomu…" Eunhyuk menunjukkan kertas yang tersobek di tangannya. Seketika Sungmin membelalakkan matanya.

"A-astaga bagaimana bisa"

Foto itu, foto telanjangnya yang sedang bersetubuh dengan seorang namja yang ia yakin sekali adalah Kyuhyun. Walaupun foto itu di potong dengan sengaja untuk membuat namja di atas tubuhnya waktu itu tidak terlihat. Ia sangat tahu jelas, persis sekali. Karena tak ada orang lain yang melakukannya selain Kyuhyun.

"Brengsek!" that fuckin'-Cho bastard!

Sungmin melirik Eunhyuk yang masih terengah engah mengatur nafasnya. Di tangan Eunhyuk yang sebelahnya ia melihat gumpakan kertas yang sama dengan yang di pegangnya. Apakah Eunhyuk mengambilkan gambar itu untuknya?

"Kau yang mengambil semua itu" Sungmin menunjuk kertas-kertas di tangan Eunhyuk.

"Ya, dan kau harus berterimakasih padaku untuk ini" Eunhyuk merenggut kesal. Pasalnya, ia dari tadi berlari-lari mengambil poster-poster ini, sampai-sampai ia dikira namja yang sedang bersetubuh dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin terkekeh. Eunhyuk terheran, bagaimana bisa sahabatnya itu tertawa di saat seperti ini?

"Kau melakukan hal yang tak berguna Hyukkie, dan tak ada gunanya bagiku mengucapkan terimakasih padamu" Sungmin masih terkekeh.

"Yah… Lee Sungmin! Kau—!"

"Tapi kau membuatku terharu" Sungmin tersenyum, Eunhyuk terdiam. "Kau bukan pengecut lagi Hyukkie, aku bangga padamu"

Eunhyuk sangat tahu jelas apa maksud perkataan Sungmin. Dan entah kenapa ucapan Sungmin tadi membuat hatinya sedikit lega.

"Min…"

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih telah mengingatkanku"—kalau aku benar-benar buruk dulu. Lanjut Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Sama-sama Hyukkie" Sungmin kembali tersenyum manis. Ia tahu sahabatnya sedang menyesali perbuatannya dulu. Namun ia juga tahu perkataannya tadi juga membuat perasaan Eunhyuk jadi lebih baik.

Sungmin beranjak dari tempatnya hendak meninggalkan Eunhyuk sebelum suara sahabatnya menginterupsinya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke ruang kepala sekolah, aku yakin sebentar lagi aku akan di panggil"

"Mwo? Kau gila?" Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin horror.

"Menurutmu?" Sungmin lagi-lagi tersenyum penuh arti menatap Eunhyuk. Dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Sungmin.

Ia lupa, kalau Sungmin sudah gila dari dulu, jauh sebelum hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini disinilah mereka. Ruang kepala sekolah. Ternyata Sungmin tidak main-main ketika mengatakan kalau dia akan menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Ah dan lagi Eunhyuk merutuki kakinya yang dengan sendirinya melangkah mengikuti Sungmin. Sehingga Ia kini harus mendengar ceramahan panjang tentang moral dan sebagainya. Jujur ia juga tidak terlalu paham akan hal itu.

"Lee Sungmin, kau seharusnya tahu apa yang kau perbuat ini mempermalukan nama yayasan ini"

"ne…"

"HANYA ITU!? KAU PIKIR DENGAN BERKATA 'NE' SEMUANYA AKAN SELESAI BEGITU SAJA!?"

Sungmin hanya terdiam dan menunduk dalam. Bukannya takut atau menyesal. Hanya saja, percuma meladeni pak tua berjenggot yang sedang marah, pikirnya.

Pak tua itu menghela nafasnya kesal. Kemudian melanjutkan ocehannya "Kalau saja ibumu bukan salah satu donatur terbesar yayasan ini kau sudah ku depak dari sekolah ini Lee Sungmin"

Ibunya? Donatur terbesar? Ah, ia baru tahu hal itu. Mungkin pulang sekolah ia akan memeluk ibunya erat-erat dan mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih. Karena berkat ibunya yang menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk hal yang tak berguna, ia tidak jadi di DO.

"Dan kau Hyukjae? Kenapa kau ikut kemari bersama bocah ini?"

"Umm… itu… kakiku bergerak sendiri" jawab Hyukjae sekenanya.

BRAK

"ALASAN MACAM APA ITU!? KAU MAU IKUT-IKUTAN DI MARAHI EH?"

CRAP! Hyukjae-ya, kau baru saja menuangkan minyak di atas bara api.

"M-mian" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan oleh Eunhyuk. Ia terlalu malas—atau takut—untuk membela diri saat ini.

"Kau! Lee Hyukjae, karena kau membuat kesabaranku habis. Kau kuhukum sekarang juga membersihkan toilet lantai 2 di dekat kelas duabelas! Tidak ada tapi-tapian atau ku tambah hukumanmu"

"nde…" Eunhyuk tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurutinya dan meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri di ruang kepala sekolah.

"Dan untukmu Lee Sungmin, kau di skors selama dua minggu…"

Sungmin hampir saja menghela nafas lega sebelum,

"…dan jangan lupa besok ibumu harus datang ke sekolah untuk mempertangggung jawabkan semua ini"

Dunianya hancur seketika setelah mendengar kelanjutan kalimat itu.

Sungmin mematung beberapa detik sebelum kepala sekolah menyuruhnya keluar dari ruangannya.

Bagaimana ini?

Apa… yang harus ia lakukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menggerakkan pelnya dengan kesal. Batinnya terus merutuki pak tua berjenggot emosian tadi. Padahal ia hanya salah sedikit saja, hukumannya sudah seperti ini. Beruntunglah sekolah ini cukup elit sehingga toilet di sekolah tersebut tidaklah bau. Namun tetap saja, membersihkan toilet tempat orang lain membuang kotoran bukanlah hal yang mengenakkan.

Cklek—suara pintu toilet yang terbuka membuat Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya.

Deg…

"Ah, kita bertemu lagi bocah mesum, rupanya kita berjodoh" nada sarkastik yang kentara terdengar dari suara baritone pemuda itu.

Lee Donghae!

Demi apapun! Diantara banyaknya waktu dan tempat mengapa ia harus bertemu dengan pemuda itu sekarang, di toilet ini. Astaga, Donghae pasti mencibirnya habis-habisan kalau tahu ia sedang di hukum.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa diam tak menanggapi ucapan pemuda itu dan melanjutkan acara bersih-bersihnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau suka sekali mengacuhkanku eh?" Donghae mengerenyit tak suka. Ia peling benci diacuhkan oleh siapapun itu. Terlebih bocah ini, bocah mesum paling menyebalkan di dunia—menurutnya.

"Karena kau tidak penting" bohong Eunhyuk. Padahal, hatinya menjerit mengatakan bahwa Donghae-lah orang terpenting baginya di dunia.

Twitch.

Perempatan muncul di dahi Donghae. Bocah ini kurang ajar. Ingin sekali ia menghajar bocah ini habis-habisan. Namun ia urungkan karena ingat tujuan awalnya pergi ke toilet. Yah tentu saja untuk memenuhi panggilan alam.

"Cih, minggir kau" dengan sengaja Donghae mendorong bahu Eunhyuk ke samping agak keras. Sehingga tubuh kurus itu mau tak mau terhuyung, hampir terjatuh. Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan sementara Eunhyuk merengut kesal menatap tajam Donghae.

Zret

Donghae menarik zipper celananya ke bawah. Sementara Eunhyuk langsung panik dan membalikan tubuhnya berlawanan arah.

"M-mau apa kau?" ujar Eunhyuk terbata-bata.

Donghae menyeringai penuh arti. "Tentu saja buang air kecil, kau bodoh ya? Dan lagi kenapa kau balikkan badanmu seperti itu? Dasar homo"

"Aku bukan homo!" ujar Eunhyuk masih dengan membelakangi Donghae. Tidak sepenuhnya bohong—setidaknya ia homo hanya untuk Donghae.

"Heh, sudah ketahuan masih saja mengelak" Donghae tersenyum mengejek. Namun tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya tadi, menuntaskan penggilan alamnya.

Suara gemericik air yang bersentuhan dengan porcelain membuat bulu kuduk Eunhyuk meremang. Ugh, membayangkan air itu berasal dari milik Donghae mau tak mau membuatnya penasaran juga seberapa besar ukuran milik pemuda yang disukainya. Aish, ia jadi tampak seperti orang mesum. Tapi… ia benar benar penasaran.

Setelah lama berdebat dengan batinnya akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengintip. Sedikiiit saja, tak ada ruginya. H-hanya sedikit. Eunhyuk janji, Eunhyuk anak baik. Eunhyuk anak baik. Sedikit saja, ia tak akan jadi anak nakal. Ia janji hanya sedikit mengintip. Eunhyuk anak baik umma.

Yak sedikit tengokan kepalanya lagi maka ia bisa melihatnya

Sedikit lagi

Yap sudah-

Sret.

Terlambat. Donghae telah menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya. Mau tak mau Eunhyuk menghela nafas kecewa. Seharusnya tidak usah terlalu lama berfikir tadi.

Donghae yang berbalik hendak pergi mencuci tangannya terkejut mendapati Eunhyuk menoleh ke arahnya. Ah lebih tepatnya ke tempat ia buang air kecil tadi.

"MWO! Kau mengintipku!?"

Eunhyuk terkesiap kaget mendengar teriakan Donghae.

"A-apa?" Eunhyuk salah tingkah. Sial benar nasibnya. Sudah terlambat mengintip Donghae, kepergok pula.

"Yak! Dasar bocah mesum homo!" umpat Donghae.

"E-enak saja kau! Aku bukan homo!" elak Eunhyuk.

"Lalu apa namanya kalau mengintip orang yang gendernya sama sedang buang air kecil huh!?" teriak Donghae kesal.

"Yak! Kau! kecil saja belagu!" balas Eunhyuk tak mau kalah. Tentu saja ia bohong, lihat saja tidak pernah.

"MWO!? Memangnya milikimu sebesar apa eoh!? Sini aku lihat!" Donghae menggeram kesal. Dengan kalap ia menerjang Eunhyuk yang telah mengejek harga dirinya. Begini-begini, ia cukup percaya diri dengan ukurannya. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengejeknya kecil. Terlebih orang itu adalah pria.

"YAAK! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" Eunhyuk gelagapan mendapati Donghae menerjangnya hingga ia jatuh terduduk. Dan matanya semakin membelalak ketika ia melihat Donghae berusaha membuka sabuk celananya.

"Yakk! Lepaskan aku!" Eunhyuk meronta sekuat tenaga. Kakinya menendang ke segala arah, sementara tangannya mencegah tangan Donghae yang berusaha membuka celananya.

"Biarkan aku membuka celanamu dan membuktikan ucapanmu, kalau kau benar-benar lelaki sejati Lee Hyukjae!" Donghae masih bersikeras membuka celana Eunhyuk meski ia juga kewalahan karena bocah mesum itu terus mengeliat kesana kemari.

"LEPAAS!" sekuat tenaga Eunhyuk menggulingkan tubuhnya. Hingga akhirnya…

BUG!

Kaki kanannya mengenai muka Donghae dan pemuda di depannya itu meringis kesakitan. Eunhyuk tentu tak menyia-nyiakan hal itu dan langsung bangkit hendak kabur dari Donghae. Namun belum saja ia melangkah, tangan Donghae dengan sigap menarik kerah bajunya kuat-kuat dari belakang. Membuat beberapa kancing seragamnya terlepas.

Bruk.

Eunhyuk kembali terhempas ke lantai dengan Donghae menindihnya. Muka Eunhyuk memerah. Ia baru sadar kalau Posisi ini seperti Donghae hendak melakukan sesuatu hal yang 'iya-iya' padanya.

Cklek. Kaitan sabuknya terbuka. Dan Eunhyuk baru menyadarinya karena sempat melamun beberapa saat tadi. Eunhyuk panik hendak mempertahankan celananya namun—

srek!

Celananya terlepas!

Meninggalkan boxer putih bermotif polkadot merah sebagai pertahananan terakhirnya. Mau tak mau Eunhyuk mengikhlaskan celana seragamnya terlepas dan beralih mempertahankan boxernya.

"YAH! Berhenti ku bilang!" Eunhyuk berteriak lagi. Namun Donghae tak mempedulikannya. Ia terus saja fokus menarik boxer Eunhyuk agar terlepas dari empunya. Tak sadar kalau kelakuannya terlihat seperti ahjussi mesum yang hendak memperkosa gadis perawan.

Eunhyuk beralih tengkurap, berharap dengan begitu bagian privasinya lebih mudah untuk di lindungi. Namun tetap saja Donghae tidak menyerah dan terus saja berusaha membuka pertahanan terakhirnya dengan gigih.

.

.

.

Hampir setengah jam Haehyuk bergulat. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Bahkan peluh telah membasahi sekujur tubuh mereka.

"Hyaaah! LEPAASS"

"Tidak akan! Kau yang mengejekku terlebih dulu"

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu seorang guru berperawakan tinggi sedang menggerutu tak jelas karena anak didiknya yang setengah jam yang lalu izin ke toilet belum juga kembali.

Brak!

Tiba-tiba saja ia menggebrak meja di depannya. Sontak membuat anak-anak yang sedang serius mengerjakan soal terlonjak kaget dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Kurang Ajar! Berani-beraninya anak itu membolos pelajaranku!"

Anak-anak di kelas itu hanya diam membisu. Karena mereka tahu, tak ada gunanya memberi komentar pada guru killer di hadapannya. Yang ada malah kau akan terkena lemparan penghapus gratis di kepalamu.

"KALIAN! Kerjakan buku paket halaman empat puluh satu dan jangan ada yang berani keluar sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi atau… kalian akan tahu akibatnya"

Tap tap tap

Suara hening. Hanya terdengar suara langkah sepatu pria tinggi itu. Semua murid bergidik ngeri sekaligus menahan nafasnya gugup. Barulah setelah guru itu pergi, mereka menghela nafas lega.

Suasana mencekam perlahan-lahan berangsur pudar dalam kelas itu. Digantikan dengan anak-anak yang mulai ramai membicarakan hukuman yang akan diberikan Choi Sonsaengnim pada Lee Donghae.

.

.

.

.

.

Choi sonsaengnim dengan muka sangarnya terus berjalan menuju toilet. Jika anak tersebut tidaklah pergi ke toilet, maka ia akan mencincang anak itu habis-habisan—pikirnya sadis. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya. Tak sabar untuk menambah list anak yang akan ia siksa dalam neraka 'Choi'

.

.

.

.

.

Haehyuk masih setia dengan pergulatan mereka. Namun keduanya sudah sama-sama lelah. Euhyukpun terasa makin lemas untuk meronta. Dan mau tak mau itu membuatnya panik. Bagaimana jika Donghae berhasil membuka celananya? Andwae! Harga dirinya di pertaruhkan di sini!

Tap tap tap

Di tengah kecemasannya, samar-samar ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Sepertinya menuju ke toilet itu. Ah, untunglah dia! Semoga saja orang itu bisa membantunya lepas dari cengkraman Donghae.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia berteriak minta tolong.

"TOLONG! SIAPAPUN DI LUAR SANA TOLONG AKU! ADA ORANG MESUM YANG MAU MEMPERKOS-Uhmmp"

Eunhyuk terkejut, tak menduga kalau Donghae akan membekap mulutnya. Sementara Donghae melotot pada Eunhyuk yang seenaknya saja berteriak memfitnahnya.

"Kau setan kecil! Mulutmu berbisa juga rupanya" Donghae menumpukan beratnya pada tubuh kecil di bawahnya, bermaksud membuat agar pemilik tubuh itu tidak mudah terlepas saat meronta. Eunhyuk semakin ngeri saja di buatnya. Mengingat posisinya yang sangat tidak menguntungkan disini. Donghae bisa saja membuka pertahanan terakhirnya sekarang juga. Dan ia pun tak bisa mempertahankannya karena kehabisan tenaga. Beruntunglah Donghae belum membukanya sampai saat ini dan malah terfokus untuk membekap mulutnya.

Donghae menyeringai, sebenarnya ia tahu kalau saat ini kendali ada di tangannya. Kelihatannya bocah mesum itu sudah kelelahan. Dan ini kesempatannya untuk melepas pertahanan terakhir bocah itu.

"Huh? Kau sudah kelelahan bocah mesum? Payah sekali" Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap mencemooh pada Eunhyuk yang tak berdaya di bawahnya.

"Cih, sekarang kita buktikan ucapanmu ta—"

Cklek

Pintu toilet terbuka, menampilkan raut wajah terkejut seorang guru berwajah sangar yang sedari tadi mencari muridnya.

"DEMI TUHAN! APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"

Suara itu bagaikan symphony malaikat bagi Hyukjae.

.

.

Dan tentunya lengkingan iblis bagi Donghae.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin memandang surat di tangannya. Kali ini bukan surat hasil check kehamilannya. Namun surat panggilan yang di tujukan kepada ibunya. Holy shit. Mengapa hidupnya harus di penuhi berita-berita mengerikan dari sepucuk surat berwarna putih ini.

Ha-ah

Ia menghela nafasnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini.

Rasanya ingin sekali kabur dari semua ini.

Deg

Sungmin tersentak, mendapati pantatnya diraba oleh orang. Ia cepat cepat menoleh dan mendapati seseorang berkacamata hitam dengan cengiran lebarnya menatapnya tanpa dosa.

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!? INI PELECEHAN KAU TAHU!?" Sungmin meneriaki pria itu. Namun yang pria itu lakukan hanya tertawa kecil, seolah-olah yang Sungmin teriakkan adalah hal yang sepele. Sungmin semakin melotot melihatnya. Lelaki mesum tak tahu malu, pikirnya.

"Yah, Sungmin… kau harusnya sudah cukup paham kebiasaanku"

"Huh?" Sungmin mengerenyit heran. Apa maksudnya? Dan lagi darimana lelaki asing ini mengetahui namanya.

"Astaga… kau tak mengenalku?" pria itu berkata seakan sangat terkejut akan kenyataan kalau Sungmin tidak mengenalinya.

Sungmin menggeleng "Seingatku, aku tak pernah punya teman mesum sepertimu"

"Kau yakin?" Tanya lelaki itu memastikan.

Sungmin mengangguk.

Lelaki itu kemudian membuka kacamata hitamnya.

"Sekarang kau ingat?"

Sungmin terbelalak "A-astaga kau…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC-penyakitan-

.

.

.

AAAA ;A; saya tau ini jelek, saya paham. Ini juga update dari hp. Semoga nggak ada kesalahan… dan Semoga nggak kecewa ne~ reader-tachi! Saa…. Mind to review…?


End file.
